


You're My Downfall, You're My Muse

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Louis, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Community: comment_fic, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Musician Harry, Musician Louis, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex, Slash, Smut, Songwriter Harry, Songwriter Louis, Songwriting, Top Louis, Touring, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Louis and Harry are both singers on their first tour together and both are involved in an intense affair with each other. One that threatens to bring heartache and misery. The only way they can get through this is by doing what they do best. Writing songs about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, 5 songs they've written to/about each other and 1 song someone wrote about their relationship 
> 
> So just some info on this fic. Since there is really no One Direction in this universe I used some none 1D songs that for the sake of fiction we can pretend Harry and Louis wrote for each other.
> 
> I have been working on this story all day and there is no beta so all mistakes are my own. I also kind of sort of fell in love with this as I was writing it and one day it may turn into a much longer fic with chapters and I may change some things I didn't like about this and expand on stuff I did.
> 
> Today's not that day though as I already have a busy workload with work in progress fics.
> 
> Songs I mention that Harry and Louis wrote to/for each other in no particular order as well as the one written for them.  
> Home by One Direction  
> Silver Springs by Fleetwood Mac  
> Somebody Else by The 1975  
> Fools Gold by One Direction  
> If I Could Fly by One Direction  
> One and Only by Adele

_Home_

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark (ohho)_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever be enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough_

Louis sighed softly as he laid in bed beside Harry. He was on his first ever tour and Harry was the opening act and maybe they had gotten a bit too close to each other. Closer than they should have but he wasn't sure he cared much. Harry made him happy and Harry made him feel things no one else did.

Not his first girlfriend Hannah and not his current girlfriend Eleanor and maybe Louis knew cheating was wrong but so was not being honest with himself and maybe he should have been more honest with himself from the beginning. Maybe he should've always acknowledged the fact that he liked boys too as well as girls.

Maybe if he had he wouldn't be in the position of being in one of the best relationships of his life, even if said relationship was just a side one. One that he had to hide from everyone by sneaking around and being discreet which was hard with life on the road and his popularity surging across most of the world.

"You know Harry," Louis spoke as he reached over and absentmindedly began to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "I think you're my muse," he said as he locked eyes with Harry, a small smirk on his lips. "Given me a new idea for a song and I was sort of scared I'd never get an idea again. Scared writing for my first album drained me."

Harry smiled softly a contented sigh leaving his lips as Louis played with his hair, "Pretty sure I'm not supposed to be your muse," he replied sounding a bit sad. "Your muse should be Eleanor."

"Should be but isn't," Louis said knowing Eleanor had never really been his muse, not even for all the romantic songs on his first album.

Then again neither had Hannah, he had just written about a faceless being but now as he lay in bed with Harry he could see a face for all of his old songs and a face for the current lyrics swimming around in his head. Lyrics about a home and someone being enough and finally finding where you belong when never having that feeling with anyone else...with girls.

"Going to start writing you a song tomorrow," he added on as he let his hands fall from Harry's hair. "Tonight though I'm going to make love to you," he muttered as he leaned in to leave a kiss on Harry's lips. "Show you how much you mean to me even when words aren't enough," he smirked again before kissing Harry once more and this time as they kissed he pushed Harry onto his back before climbing over him.

Wanting to make a different kind of music now. Wanting to express his love for Harry in different ways. Ways that to some could have been meaningless but to Louis it meant something.

Always meant something when it was with Harry, regardless of the situation they were in right now. Regardless of Harry having to be his secret instead of the person he was out in the open with.

_Silver Springs_

_You could be my silver springs_  
_Blue green colors flashin'_  
_I would be your only dream_  
_Your shining autumn, ocean crashing_  
_And did you say she was pretty_  
_And did you say that she loves you_  
_Baby, I don't wanna know_

Eleanor's pregnant.

Those words still ran through Harry's head like a freight train going fast and only getting faster the more he thought of them. Wishing Louis hadn't spoken those words, wishing they hadn't been true but they were.

Harry knew Louis wouldn't lie to him, not about something like that and Eleanor was pregnant with Louis' baby. That more than likely had been the reason she had shown up on tour unexpected during a show in New York. She wasn't supposed to be there until the California shows next week.

The home state shows but no, she was here now and she had told Louis she was pregnant.

News that Louis had tearfully told him in the bathroom of the venue where they would be performing tonight, as well as telling Harry that they had to stop their affair. The affair that shouldn't have happened but he and Louis had just clicked so intensely during the first few days that neither could really help it when they fell into bed at the end of the first week and now here they were a month later done.

Having come to an end almost as fast as they had started and all because Louis was going to be a dad and as he had told Harry he had to try. Had to try to make things work with Eleanor for his baby, his child because he didn't want to be like his own dad.

Didn't want to be a deadbeat.

"Harry?" Gemma's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his sister who had came onto the tour bus, take out food in hand. "You wanna eat before you go out and perform? I mean I know you usually say you do best on an empty stomach but you just look like you need some food or something."

Harry shook his head as he stood from the couch where he had been seated and he reached for his leather bound notebook, which was laying on a nearby table.

"No, what I need is to write," Harry said knowing Gemma didn't know what happened today. That his secret affair with Louis Tomlinson had ended.

Then again she hadn't even known about the affair even if she was his publicist as well as his sister and knew most things about him.

Gemma only nodded her head, "You know I was thinking after your show tonight that you and me and Louis and his girlfriend could all go out. I've been hanging out with her all day and Eleanor, she seems like such a nice girl. So pretty and sweet and I can see why Louis loves her."

Frowning as Gemma began to talk, Harry sat down on the couch again, his notebook in hand and as he began to write, he wrote of the life he could have had with Louis. How despite Eleanor being pretty, Louis could have been it for Harry. He could have been his Silver Springs. 

His happily ever after with blue and green colors flashing and Harry could have been Louis' only dream...and yet he wasn't. Would never be it now.

_Somebody Else_

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_  
_And then leaving with somebody else_  
_No, I don't want your body_  
_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Louis did his best to listen to Eleanor as they sat in some busy restaurant in Los Angeles, a wedding planner sitting across from them at the table, planning a wedding that would take place next month when Eleanor was eight months pregnant and one that Louis was terrified of.

Terrified because he didn't want to marry her but she was having his baby, a baby he had found out about four months ago and a baby that was the reason he had called off his affair with Harry, a boy who he had distanced himself from during the remainder of the last weeks they had left on the road.

A boy he hadn't seen in two months now thanks to tour ending and them going their separate ways. Though Louis still heard about Harry through various friends they had in common now as well as the gossip magazines, which were saying that Harry was dating someone new now.

Dating some high end fashion model named Benjamin and Louis didn't want to believe it. Wanted to believe they were lying and that the pictures just weren't true but then just minutes ago Harry and Benjamin out of pure luck or maybe the universe laughing at Louis had stepped inside the very restaurant that Louis and Eleanor were at and from where they sat in their booth, Louis had the perfect view of them being all cuddly and kissing and Louis knew then that Harry was indeed dating him.

Harry had been able to move on from their affair while Louis was stuck in place, stuck still wanting and needing Harry but being trapped by circumstances he couldn't change.

"Lou," Eleanor spoke as she nudged his shoulder, bringing him out of his mind and the staring he was doing. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" she asked softly sounding like she was chastising him for not paying attention.

Blushing Louis nodded his head though it was a lie, he hadn't been listening to a word she had said.

"Well, then strawberry filling or lemon filling for our wedding cake?" Eleanor asked as she crossed her arms over her noticeable bump.

"Strawberry," Louis answered without thinking though neither option sounded too appealing. He'd much rather have just had an old fashion wedding cake just like he would have much rather of had Harry as his soon to be spouse as crazy as it was.

He hadn't even known Harry that long and yet he could see so much with Harry. A future with kids and a house and them just being them.

But all those things he saw he knew were just dashed dreams now, dreams that would never be because he was marrying Eleanor next month and they were going to be having a baby a month after the wedding and Harry well he had moved on with Benjamin.

Looking down at the watch on his wrist once Eleanor went back to talking to their wedding planner, Louis sighed before leaning in to whisper in Eleanor's ear.

"Have to get off to the studio love," he spoke and at least he wasn't lying. "Liam wants to get more work done on my next album," he said referring to Liam Payne, the man who was producing his next album.

Eleanor only turned to him briefly with a forced smile, a smile he knew she was only giving because she didn't want the wedding planner to know she was upset, but Louis knew from the look in her eyes that she was upset. She was so fucking upset and he'd probably get an ass rimming tonight when they were home.

"Tell Liam I said hello and that I send my love to Sophia," she responded with a nod and Louis stood from the table, not even responding to that.

He knew if he did he'd be snotty and sarcastic to her and neither needed a blow out in front of their wedding planner and the other restaurant patrons.

On his way to the door though, he turned to look at the booth where Harry was at with Benjamin and as he did, he paused as he caught Harry's eye a lump forming in his throat at the wide dimpled grin Harry had been giving Benjamin.

A grin that faltered when he saw Louis and Louis knew then in that instant what he'd write about today. He'd write about how Harry had moved on with someone else.

Breaking the eye contact, Louis shook his head before walking outside to his car and getting in. Though he wasn't in for long before his phone buzzed from the pocket of his jeans and Louis pulled it out, almost thinking he was imagining things when he was alerted that he had a new text from Harry.

Clicking on it faster than he should have, he read over Harry's words.

**In the bathroom and I pathetically miss you Lou. Probably an idiot for even sending this but I miss you and..and I'm only in LA until tomorrow morning and then I fly out to New York where I live now. Maybe..maybe come by my hotel tonight. I'm in room 300 at that fancy hotel where your end of tour after party took place at.**

_Fools Gold_

_Yeah, I know your love's not real_  
_That's not the way it feels_  
_That's not the way you feel_

Harry looked up from where he was writing in his journal. Writing another set of lyrics that reminded him of Louis. Lyrics that he needed to get out after seeing him in the restaurant today and especially ones he needed out after texting him like the fool he was.

He had to have been a fool to sneak away from his boyfriend and go to the bathroom to text Louis and ask Louis to come by his hotel tonight before he flew out to New York, the city in which he had bought an apartment with Benjamin which was probably a bold move.

Gemma had called it bold and told him he was moving too fast and Harry was sure even though she had never known about him and Louis that somehow in her big sister instincts she suspected something had happened and probably believed that Benjamin was a rebound and maybe he was.

All Harry knew in the end was that Benjamin helped to ease the hurt on the wound that Louis had left though he didn't heal it. No one could heal it, of that Harry was sure.

Looking at the time as he laid his pen down beside his journal, Harry couldn't help but frown. It was almost midnight and Louis was a no show, something he probably should have expected and something that shouldn't have hurt the way it did, but it hurt all the same.

It hurt because Harry knew deep down he still loved Louis and while he knew Louis would never love him back, not like he needed or wanted anyway it still hurt.

"Such a fucking fool," Harry muttered to himself as he shook his head and stood from the table where he had been sitting. "Should have known he wouldn't show," he said as he shook his head again before going to his bag to get a pair of clean boxers so he could shower and then go to bed.

He had an early flight tomorrow and he knew he needed to be rested up for it or he'd be grumpy and that was the last thing he needed.

He didn't need to be grumpy because he'd take that out on Benjamin and Benjamin was too nice for Harry. Too good for the fucked up things Harry would probably do to him emotionally all because he wasn't Louis.

Once he had a pair of clean boxers, Harry finally walked into the bathroom where he flipped on the light switch before stripping down and then proceeding to turn the water on as hot as he could stand it.

***

Leaving the bathroom as he towel dried his hair, Harry was almost to the bed when he heard a knock on the door. A light rapping sound that he would have known anywhere and one that made butterflies start to form in his stomach.

Dropping the towel in his hand, he walked to the door maybe too quickly and he didn't even look out of the peephole before opening it, knowing who was on the other side and having it confirmed when he came face to face with Louis.

"Thought about not coming," Louis spoke the moment the door was open and as he spoke he made his way past Harry, coming into the room like he owned it, like he knew Harry would let him in. "Drove around downtown Los Angeles for two hours after leaving the studio. Two fucking hours before getting the nerve to park in the parking lot and come up to your room."

"But you did come," Harry told him as he shut the door behind Louis. "You came and you're here," he said as he watched Louis slip off his shoes and sit at the bottom of the bed, looking up at Harry as if he still owned him too..or at least his heart anyway and Harry knew it was true and Louis maybe suspected it was true.

"I'm here," Louis nodded his head not once looking away from Harry, though his eyes did scan down Harry's nearly naked body, a fact that didn't escape Harry and maybe even made his cock twitch slightly from inside of his boxers.

It had been so long since Louis had checked him out, looked at him with such lust and Harry in the end would take anything he could get.

That was how much of a fool he was for Louis, how pathetically gone he was for someone he had only known for such a short time.

"You're here," Harry repeated as he sat down next to Louis on the bed. "What made you decide to come? You could have just decided after two hours of driving just to go home."

Louis laughed at that, a bitter sounding laugh that Harry thought shouldn't come from someone like him.

"You're my home though Harry so I think we both know why I came," Louis spoke and his words hung heavy in the air. The weight of Louis saying Harry was his home wasn't lost on either of them it seemed. "My home which I'll never truly get to have," he frowned as he reached over to push some hair behind Harry's ear. "Why'd you invite me here? Shouldn't your boyfriend Ben be here?"

Now it was Harry who laughed at Louis' words, "Ben's staying with his mom tonight. She wanted one last night to have her son at home before we went off to New York," he confessed knowing he should probably have felt guilty, especially since he knew deep down he had invited Louis to his room for less than friendly small talk.

"But I think you know why I invited you Lou," he sighed as he scooted a bit closer to Louis. "You know what I wanted because you want it too. It's why you came."

Louis only gave Harry a sad smile at that and Harry knew by that he was right. Louis had came for the same reasons that Harry had invited him.

Though before either could say anything, Louis leaned in to kiss him and Harry didn't even hesitate to respond back. It was just something he did, something he had been expecting ever since Louis had walked into the hotel room.

Kissing Louis a bit deeper, Harry fell back onto the bed, bringing Louis with him as he did so. An action that eventually made Louis move on top of him to straddle him, their crotches lining up some and as the kiss progressed Harry let out a moan as Louis moved his hips down into Harry's and even through the material of Louis' pants and his own boxers Harry could feel that Louis was already half hard.

Just like Harry was, like Harry had been since Louis had looked him over earlier.

"We shouldn't do this," Louis spoke as he pulled away from the kiss long enough to take his shirt off and throw it to the floor. "It's wrong," he stated as he looked down at Harry though again even though he spoke he proved by his actions that he thought otherwise because his hands were working on undoing the jeans he had on.

"It's wrong but it feels right," Harry said as he reached up to help Louis out of his jeans and once Louis was in his boxers like Harry, Harry leaned up some, his hands going to run through Louis' hair some. "I want you Lou, please," he whined as he let his hips move up some so that Louis could feel his erection again.

An action that made Louis moan out softly before leaning in to kiss him again and as they kissed again, Harry moved back against the bed moaning out as well when Louis continued to grind his hips into Harry. Continued to get Harry all worked up and flustered like he was good at.

Had always been good at and probably would always be good at because he was Louis and Harry swore Louis was good at everything he did. But he was especially good at getting Harry worked up and then fucking him.

Kissing Louis a bit harder, Harry reached up and slowly slid Louis' boxers off of him, letting the clothing join the rest on the floor as his hand wrapped around Louis' cock getting it harder than what it was by moving his hand up and down the length of it.

The movement of his hand, causing Louis to moan more as his hips began to move with the rhythm that Harry was making with his hands and Harry pulled away from the kiss, locking eyes with Louis and feeling a shiver run down his spine at the look of pure lust he saw in Louis' eyes. Lust that was for just him and no one else, at least not tonight anyway.

"I love you Lou," Harry spoke as his voice went a bit soft and he knew he meant those words. He was in love with Louis and he wanted Louis to know it. "I love you."

Louis gave Harry a sad smile again, a smile that really wasn't fitting for the current situation they were in. "I love you too Harry," he whispered before kissing Harry again and this time as they kissed Louis reached down and pushed Harry's boxers off, leaving him as naked as Louis was.

Making Harry feel more exposed than he had ever felt before with Louis and Louis had seen him naked countless times during their brief but intense affair on the road.

Biting down on Louis' lip briefly, Harry pulled away from the kiss as he looked up at Louis, "I have lube in my suitcase," he told him, watching as Louis moved off him long enough to go to his suitcase and get the lube.

Knowing right where to find it in the bag, probably because Harry was predictable about everything and kept his lube in the same place. The right side pocket of his duffel bag.

Once Louis had the lube though he walked back to the bed, opening the bottle and coating his fingers with it and as he got back into position between Harry's legs, Harry chewed his lip to brace himself for what he knew was coming.

Louis' fingers inside of him, prepping him and getting him ready for his cock and the moment it happened Harry honestly couldn't help the loud moan he let out, his teeth moving off his lip.

It had been far too long since Louis had touched him like this, gotten him ready to take all of him and Harry had missed it. Missed the way Louis' fingers felt inside of him, helping to work him over too and get him ready.

"Fuck Lou," Harry muttered as his head fell farther back into the mattress, his eyes falling shut as Louis added a second finger inside of him. "So good at what you're doing," he told him as he began to move his hips with Louis' movements. Began to fuck himself on Louis' fingers.

"You're just saying that because you want my cock," Louis said in a teasing voice as he slowed his fingers down, drawing a whine from Harry. "Want my cock real bad I see."

All Harry could do at that was nod his head, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to form words anymore. Not with how slow Louis was moving his fingers still, trying to tease him. Make the anticipation build in Harry and fuck was it working.

It was working like Louis wanted and from the chuckle Louis let out, Louis knew it was working.

"Guess I'll give you my cock then," Louis spoke before moving his fingers out of Harry and Harry opened his eyes then, watching as Louis moved to line himself up with Harry's entrance and the moment he was there he slowly slid inside, making them both moan out loudly at that.

Harry moaning out because of how full he felt, full in the good way and Louis obviously because he was inside of Harry. In the tight little hole he always claimed to love being inside of.

"I love you," Louis said as he stayed still, his eyes locking with Harry's. "I'm in love with you Harry," he sighed before leaning down to kiss him before Harry could respond.

Harry kissed Louis back though, not sure why he didn't give him time to respond though if he had, he would have told Louis that he loved him too. That he was in love with him and that it was Louis he wanted and not Benjamin but Harry didn't say that.

Instead all of his thoughts and what he would say getting lost in his head as Louis began to move inside of him and Harry quickly caught on to Louis' movements. The two of them lost in their own little world, a world that wouldn't exist after tomorrow and one that Harry wanted to stay in for as long as possible.

One that Harry wished he could somehow freeze and preserve and keep this way forever but Harry wasn't naive. He knew that couldn't happen.

Feeling Louis began to go a bit faster, Harry reached between them as he let his hand go down to his own cock and he started to stroke himself in time with Louis' thrusts, wanting to come at the same time that Louis did.

Wanting to feel Louis fill him up at the same time that he fell over the edge of his own metaphorical cliff.

"You close?" Louis asked softly as he slowed his thrust some and again Harry nodded because he was close. He was so fucking close.

"Fucking hell Louis," Harry whimpered out as he felt Louis' hands go around him and that seemed to be enough to finally send him spiraling over the edge.

Louis' hands working with his own and as he came he felt Louis pick up his pace some before something warm filled him up and he knew then that Louis had came too.

"Love you Harry," Louis told him yet again as he buried his head into Harry's neck, trying to catch his breath.

"Love you too Lou," Harry replied back softly as he held Louis in his post sex haze and somehow even though he was holding Louis now he knew it'd be over soon.

That in the end Louis would never be his because no matter how much Louis said he loved him it would never be enough to make Louis want to leave Eleanor and what he felt obligated too.

When Louis slid out of him and laid beside him on the bed, Harry turned to look at him, "Stay with me tonight?" he asked as he searched Louis' eyes. "Please."

Now it was Louis who only nodded, not saying anything verbal and Louis' nod was enough to make Harry close his eyes and fall asleep, content knowing that at least for now Louis was there.

***

Waking the next morning, Harry groaned as he heard the alarm on his phone going off. An alarm he had set even before Louis had showed up and it was the thought of Louis that made him open his eyes. 

But when his eyes opened he was hit with the glaring reality that he was alone and on the pillow where Louis had slept was a folded up piece of paper and Harry knew without having to read the note that Louis had left him sometime during the night. Had left when he said he would stay.

Shaking his head as he reached up to wipe at his eyes briefly, Harry moved to turn on the light beside his bed before reaching for the note which he unfolded and read.

_I'm sorry I left you Harry but we both know it's probably easier if I leave this way instead of waiting until we're both awake. It's also probably best I tell you the news I need to tell you. News that not even the media or gossip magazines know yet, thank god._

_Eleanor and I are getting married next month. I'm not sure I want to do it but it's what's best or so my gut says, so everyone around me says. That we're married before the baby is here._

_I'm not sure why I'm even telling you though, I mean you'd just find out when everyone else does after it's done but I guess...I was hoping maybe you can give me a reason not to somehow between now and October 29th._

_Love always, Louis_

_If I Could Fly_

_I've got scars even though they can't always be seen_  
_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing_  
_Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_  
_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

Louis nervously fiddled with the tie for his tux as he stood in the back room of the tiny church where his and Eleanor's wedding was taking place today.

A wedding he didn't even want to happen and one he had been foolish in hoping that Harry would find a way to stop. Especially with how he had just up and left Harry last month. Left him with just a note on the pillow and it had been a douche move.

Such a fucking douche move but Louis had felt it was the best way to leave. The best way to keep both of them from hurting too much when they mutually said goodbye.

Yet it had still hurt and somehow Louis was still holding out hope, even with the looming wedding hanging over his head that Harry would come in and save the day. Save him from making a huge fucking mess.

Hearing a knock on the door, Louis let out a sigh, "Liam you're my best man, you don't have to knock," he called out and the moment he spoke he heard the door open and then close quietly. "Thought you had gotten lost man. How long does it take to go and get coffee?"

"I wouldn't know how long it takes Liam to go and get coffee since I'm not Liam," Harry's voice spoke from behind Louis and it was enough to make Louis turn to face him.

Finding Harry clad in a suit, his long hair thrown up into a nice looking bun and the sight was enough to make Louis' breath catch in his throat.

"Was kind of hoping I could run off with the groom though," Harry smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I mean if he'll run away with me that is?"

Returning Harry's smile, Louis stepped closer to Harry, "You found a reason?" he asked as they locked eyes.

"Do I need one?" Harry asked softly as he closed the distance between them. "I mean I could think of thousands but I'm not sure you'd listen to any of them. The only thing I know to do is what I did in the song I wrote for you on the plane ride here. I'm going to lay myself bare Lou. I love you and regardless of the shit that's happened I want you. I want you now and forever. I want to raise babies with you and have a house with you and just be us..like we were meant to be and I know it's crazy but I think I wanted that from the moment I saw you. The moment you first looked at me and said my name," he smiled as he reached out to lay both of his hands on either side of Louis' cheeks and his touch was enough to make Louis' skin burn. "The question now is if you'll have me? If you'd be just as willing as I am to give up everything and just be mine?" he asked sounding so hopeful.

Louis took a few deep breaths as he took in Harry's words, knowing Harry was asking him to take a big leap. To choose him even when he felt obligated to do otherwise with a woman who he'd never love, even if she was having his baby.

"I think I'll take you Harry," Louis smiled as he looked at Harry. "Though I think the better question is will you have me?"

Harry let out a tiny chuckle at that before nodding, "Always," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips and as Louis kissed him back, he felt as if maybe they could make it together.

That even though Louis had things he had to do like breaking things off with Eleanor and finding a way to co-parent with her that he and Harry could make it. They'd make it together.

_One and Only_

_If I've been on your mind_  
_You hang on every word I say_  
_Lose yourself in time_  
_At the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me_  
_Whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

Harry couldn't help but smile as he stood backstage at the venue where Louis' first show of his second tour was. Louis and Eleanor's two year old daughter Clara snug on his hip and Louis was by his side as they watched his opening act Adelaide sing, starting the show off with a song she had written during a writing session with Louis.

A session in which Louis may have told Adelaide all about his and Harry's stormy beginnings and thus helped her write the song she was singing now.

"You know," Harry whispered as he leaned closer to Louis. "I think people suspect this song could be about us," he said as Louis turned to look at him curiously. "Some things I saw online. From the songs on your new album to the songs on mine. People think we're where Adelaide got inspiration for this song."

Louis laughed as he put an arm around Harry's waist before bending down to kiss Clara on the forehead. "If only they knew how right they were," he sighed and Harry caught the wistful almost sad look in his eyes and Harry knew even after so much time had passed that Louis did regret all the heartbreak he had put Harry through.

No matter how much Harry assured him that it didn't matter anymore. That he was over it and that he didn't regret his decision to go after Louis even after the hotel incident of being left alone. That he knew the risks and that Louis hadn't made him a fool in the end.

"You are my one and only though Lou," Harry said as he moved in a bit closer to Lou. "I'd do everything over too you know?"

"You would?" Louis asked in disbelief looking at Harry as if he was crazy.

Harry nodded as he gave Louis a smile, "I got the happy ending in the end and yeah, I'd do it again just for this. For us here now, raising Clara with Eleanor's help and after you're done with tour we're going to try for a baby of our own with a surrogate. It's a crazy hectic life but I'd do it all again just to get this. Get our love story."

Louis only shook his head, "You're certainly crazy my dear Harold."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Harry shrugged feeling content in his words because he knew they were true. 

"No, I really wouldn't," Louis confirmed as he leaned in to leave a kiss on Harry's cheek. "It's one of the reasons I love you my crazy little muse."


End file.
